Sherry: Rhapsody of Fate
by Karusho
Summary: One of the saddest characters in Konjiki no Gash Bell is a girl named Sherry. This is a story from her point of view. Please R&R. Rated T for safety.


A/N: I got the idea for this from the episode "Sherie: Rhapsody of Fate" and a fan fiction about Captain Kuro from One Piece (I forgot the name and author)… This is from Sherie/Sherry's POV.

Disclaimer: I do no own Konjiki. I wish I did though. Then I would kill off Gash/Zatch (Bleh), Tio/Tia, Schneider/Umagon/"Ponygon", and all the good guys and make either Burago/Brago or Zoffis/Zophise king.

WARNING!

For those of you who watch the dub on CN, there will be major spoilers later on!

---

Mother is so mean. She makes me play the piano all day long. If I don't play well, she makes me stay up late.

Mother makes me do very advanced math. I do not understand this 'algebra' and all of the letters and numbers mixed together. Mother forced me on to Calculus. I did not understand anything. Mother beat me.

Mother told me, "You are a Belmond! Why was such a stupid girl born?"

Life was very miserable. In the end, I decided to kill myself. I went to the bridge during a storm and jumped into the river.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of the river by a brown-haired girl. I recognized her as one of the poor people in town: Koko. She shook me with such force that I immediately snapped awake. "Why did you do that? You really could have died! What about your happiness?"

"Life is just too miserable… What's so happy about it?"

Koko let go of me, stunned, and then regained her composure. "What about your happiness later on?"

"Happiness… later on?"

From that day forward, Koko was my best friend.

One day, she was being bullied by three villagers. I hurried over. "Stop!" I cried.

"Run! It's the Belmond's daughter!"

I ran over to Koko. "Why were they bullying you?"

"They thought I stole some fruit."

"You mustn't let them bully you like that!"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. I guess it's just part of being poor."

Then I got the news that she had received the scholarship. "Hurry! To where Koko lives!"

The village was in flames. I dashed in. There was Koko, with her back turned towards me. She turned around. Her eyes where dull, but she was smiling. She carried a strange-looking book in her left hand. "Look, Sherie! I did all this! Look how much power I have now!"

My brain froze for about a minute.

"What? You did all this? But what about going to a good college; and having a good life?"

"I don't care about that anymore. I… I don't want to lose this power! With it, I'll never be bullied again!"

Then I noticed the girl. She was about half as tall as Koko, with a white face and red stripes running from her eyes to her chin. She glided over to me.

"My name is Zoffis. I am one of the 100 Hell Children sent here."

"You! You did this to Koko!"

"That's right. She did not have a strong will to fight, so I changed her feelings a bit with my special power."

This child… Zoffis… what was this girl?

"Koko! Tell me it's not true!"

"It is, Sherie! And if you want to oppose me, then I'll have to defeat you too! Goodbye, Sherie! Radomu!"

Zoffis shot a ball of fire at me.

The next thing I knew, there was a kid in front of me. He had grayish skin, black hair, and a black cloak. He was bleeding all over. "Well, it looks like I was able to save you." He tossed me a black book similar to Koko's. "Try to read that book."

---

Burago and Zoffis were two of the hundred "Devil's Children" from Hell. In Hell, they have a society. In the society, they have a king. Every 1000 years, 100 of those demon children, or mamonos, are sent to the human world to fight to become the next king. I will destroy Zoffis and make Burago the Demon King.

But first, I will eliminate all of the other demons so that their Book Keepers will not know the suffering that I know. Zoffis will pay.

---

R+R! If it sucks, I'll redo it! A beta would be nice, though!

Oh yeah, what names do you want to see in the story?

VOTE!

(Name1 (Author's preferred reference)/Name2/Other (Please Specify))

Sherie / Sherry

Burago / Brago

Kiyomaro / Kyomaro

Gash / Gasshu / Gacheau / Zatch (Please don't choose Zatch)

Koko / Coco / Coconut

Zoffis / Zophise

Lord / Load

And if you have no idea who anyone is because you watch the dub, then here's a key:

Sherie Sherry: Blondie who explained to Kiyo(maro) what Gash/Zatch was. Holds the Black Book

Burago Brago: Sherry's Mamono.

Kiyomaro Kiyo: Main Character #1. Holds the Red Book.

Gash Zatch: Kiyo's Blonde Mamono. Main Character #2.

Koko Coco (Or whatever): Sherry's best friend.

Zoffis Zofis (Or whatever): Coco's Mamono. Manipulates minds.

Lord (Hasn't appeared yet.): Major bad guy. True identity revealed in Episode 57.

And if you want to know who Lord is, too bad! I'm not telling you!


End file.
